One Week
by Captain Rikurt
Summary: Rikurt! If you dont like Rikurt dont read this! This was given to me as a prompt 'Kim gives Curt a 'week away from marriage' and he spends it with Riker' : I hope you enjoy!
1. Monday

**_I got this prompt sent to me on Tumblr: 'Rikurt Prompt ~ Kim gives Curt a 'week away from marriage' and he spends it with Riker or something along that line~'. So I'm going to write it how I want and if anyone doesn't like Rikurt or they like Curt and Kim as a couple don't read this! :) Also this turned out longer than I planned because it touched on some sensitive stuff people could get pissed off about so I tried to write that stuff as carefully as I could! Wow this is a long fucking authors note… Oh I also noticed the lack of Rikurt/Criker fanfics… what the fuck is up with that? Curt and Riker where made to be together ;D_**

Monday

Curt sat in his car, which was parked in the parking lot of his apartment building. He was just staring out the window, trying to gather his thoughts. Curt had come home, when he did Kim had sat him down because they needed to talk; basically Kim told him she wanted a week away from the marriage. Curt had thought about it, then he realised he wanted the same thing, they both agreed it was the right thing to do, mainly to see if they would miss each other or even care about being apart from each other.

If Curt was honest with himself he and Kim had been drifting apart, every time they were together it didn't feel like it should even when they were dating or after they just got married, it just never felt the way he imagined it should. Then he joined Glee and hung out with the Warblers, they managed to make him feel happier than he did with Kim, and just thinking about it now he felt the same way towards his Warbler bros, than he did towards Kim. What if he had never really thought of Kim as more than a friend, but he had rushed into the marriage and he made himself believe that he loved her. All of this new information he was trying to process made him feel dizzy, he closed his eyes trying to make sense of it all. Curt simplified it all down in his head, Kim was never more than friend to him and he was pretty sure Kim felt the same way. But he was going to do the week away from the marriage to see how he felt after before he said or ended anything with Kim.

Curt started the ignition of the car, then he realised he had nowhere to go, it's not like he could go to his parents in Texas. He thought about the people he could stay with but they all had small apartments with roommates, then he thought of someone who might have room. Curt pulled out his phone and scrolled down his phone book, he reached the name he was looking for

Riker \o/

Curt pressed the call button and waited while it rang, then Riker answered,

"Hey, dude" Riker's voice said through the phone, there was some music and what sounded like fake gun noises in the background, Curt just figured Riker was playing a video game with his brothers or something,

"Hi" Curt said, he didn't know he was going to explain everything to Riker, "Kim asked for a week away from the marriage to see how things go and I was wondering if it would be possible for me to stay with you for the week because I don't know where else to go" Curt rushed it all out at once,

"Yeah of course" Riker said after a small pause where he was obviously processing what he had been told,

"I will explain more when I get to yours" Curt said, feeling relived he would have a place to stay,

"Is it okay if I tell my family what you just told me?" Riker asked,

"Yeah sure, they are gonna need to know" Curt said, "I will see you in a bit"

"See you in a bit" Riker said, hanging up the phone. Curt drove to Riker's house; it was only about 20 minutes away from his apartment when there wasn't any traffic. Curt new he would have to sleep on the couch considering the Lynch's house had four bedrooms and there was seven people living in it, obviously Riker's parents shared a room, so did Rocky and Riker, and Ross and Ryland, Rydel was the only girl so she got her own room. He knew their parents had offered to change one of the other rooms into a bedroom but all the Lynch kids were happy sharing so they didn't. When he arrived he parked on the curb because the Lynch's drive already had two cars on it, he got out of his car, grabbed his bag from the trunk and headed to the front door.

Curt knocked lightly on the door, which was opened in a matter of seconds,

"Dude, are you okay?" Riker said, once the door was open and he could see Curt,

"Yeah, I'm fine actually" Curt said, kind of shocked himself because he knew he should be taking everything that's happening a lot worse, than he is.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Riker said, letting Curt enter the house,

"Later" Curt said smiling at Riker's concern, he's so cute when he's worried, Curt thought to himself, and then scolded himself for what he had just thought. The two of them walked into the living room were, Ryland and Rocky were playing a video game, Rydel was drawing or writing in some sort of note book and Riker's parents didn't seem to be around.

"Sup" Rocky greeted Curt, looking up from his video game with a sympathetic look in his eyes,

"Hi!" Ryland said, smiling at Curt but he had the same look in his eyes as Rocky did, Rydel did the same as Ryland.

Curt and Riker sat on the sofa behind Rocky and Ryland, who were sat on the floor in front of the TV playing their video game,

"So where are Ross and your parents?" Curt asked, turning to look at Riker,

"My parents are shopping but they know you are going to stay here" Riker said, "And Ross is staying the week at the Austin and Ally set because they have loads to film and a lot of time gets wasted through travel"

"So you get to sleep in my bed" Rocky said, causing Curt to furrow his eyebrows in confusion, "So you will be in the same room as Riker, and I will share with Ryland for the week"

"If that's alright" Riker quickly added, "We figured you would rather share a room with me than Ryland"

"Yeah, thanks Rocky" Curt said, Rocky simply nodded his head because he was now to busy trying to win the game.

The four of them stayed in the living room, Curt, Riker, Ryland and Rocky took turns playing against each other on the game. Rydel went to her room and then went out somewhere, when Riker's parents got back to the house after shopping. They made sure Curt was okay and said he was welcome to stay at their house as long as he needed. Curt tried to insist on helping Stormie cook dinner but was practically pushed out of the kitchen and Riker just laughed at him. When they went to bed Curt knew he was going to have to explain to Riker what was going on with him and Kim, its not he didn't want to, he just didn't really know how to say it.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" Riker asked the moment he and Curt when in his room and the door was closed,

"Yes" Curt sighed, sitting on what he presumed was Rocky's bed since it had just been made but Riker's was pretty messed up, "I just don't know where to start"

"Well, what happened when you got home today?" Riker asked, Curt looked up at Riker, who had made him realise something. He never considered where he lived as his 'home', he just thought of it as 'his and Kim's apartment', home was supposed to be where your heart is and that apartment wasn't where his heart was.

"Well Kim sat me down and said she wanted a week away from the marriage" Curt said, and Riker nodded indicating he should continue as he sat next to Curt on Rocky's bed, so Curt did, he told Riker everything he had been feeling. When Curt was finished, Riker was silent for a moment trying to work out what to say,

"So do you love her?" Riker asked, Curt blinked slightly not realising that was going to be Riker's first question and he wasn't completely sure of the answer but he had a pretty good idea,

"No, I don't thing I do" Curt said, twiddling his thumbs,

"Did you ever love her?" Riker asked, looking down at his hands,

"I don't know" Curt said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess, our parents introduced us and she was nice, so back then I thought I had to love her and I guess that's why I got married because I thought I should do it"

"But surely you should want to marry someone" Riker said, "Not just get married because you should do it"

"Your right" Curt said nodding,

"Do you want to end your marriage?" Riker asked, he was trying to be blunt and put the basic pieces together,

"Yes" Curt said, "But I was going to do this week away from the marriage thing first, then tell her"

"Well you can stay here for the whole week and longer if you need a place to stay" Riker said, "You are always welcome"

"Thanks" Curt said, he liked it at the Lynch's, they were all really funny and kind. Riker hesitated slightly, but then wrapped his arms around Curt's shoulders; Curt was surprised at first but relaxed into it, resting his head on Riker's shoulder. Curt could of fallen asleep like that if they weren't sat up it just felt really nice.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday

The next morning Curt woke up, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times then he remembered where he was. He looked across the room where Riker was still fast asleep in his bed, Curt thought Riker looked adorable when he slept and smiled at the sight. Shaking his head, he realised what he was thinking and he was not supposed to think that about his best friend, he lead on his back and stared up at the ceiling. When Curt thought about it he had realised that this hadn't been the first time he had thought about Riker like that, once when they were rehearsing for the Glee tour it had got really hot and most of the guys including Riker took their shirts off and Curt couldn't help but finding himself staring at Riker and thinking he was hot. Then there were all the times when Riker would just do certain things that made Curt's stomach flip and his hear race, like every time Riker flicked his hair out of his eyes, or when he danced, or the way he worried about his friends when they were down but could always make them happy again. Then there was last night when Riker had hugged him, it had just felt so good and right, he has never felt that with anyone before and all of those feelings were the ones he should be feeling for Kim. But he didn't feel them for her because he felt them for Riker, the shock of what he had just realised hit him hard. Curt was in love with his best friend.

Curt checked the time, it was 9:30am, and he never usually slept for that long. Curt sat up putting his legs over the side of the bed; he knew he was just going to have to carry on acting normally around Riker. He didn't even know if Riker was gay, he had never had a girlfriend and the only time he ever talked about girls was his crush on Dianna, and he only ever talked about it if he was prompted to. So for all Curt knew it might be fake, he hoped it would be.

Curt got out of bed, he contemplated on whether he should wake Riker up or not, but he decided not to. He quickly got dressed and went into the living room where Riker's parents were watching TV,

"Morning" Stormie said, looking up at Curt, "The others won't be up for a while, they are all still teenagers basically, but I suppose you got passed that phase"

"Yeah" Curt said laughing slightly, "At about 21"

"Oh good that means Riker will be waking up bright and early soon" Mark said and Stormie laughed,

"I really can't see that" she said shaking her head, "Riker is always the last one up"

"He was okay on the Glee tour" Curt said, "He got up at about nine everyday"

"Did you have to be up by then?" Mark asked,

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure he had an alarm as well because my room was always next to or opposite his and every morning I would a quite bleeping sound" Curt said, smiling at how loud Riker would have had to have the alarm for him to be able to hear it. Stormie laughed and said Curt could help himself to whatever breakfast they had in the kitchen. As Curt was about to walk into the kitchen a very sleepy Riker walked into the living room,

"Morning" Curt said brightly and Riker made some kind of groaning noise in response,

"Why are you up so early well early for you?" Stormie asked,

"I forgot to close the blind and I can't go back to sleep once I'm awake" Riker said rubbing his eyes and stretching, waking up a little more,

"Well I just don't want you to complain you tired all day" Stormie said, "It's really annoying". Riker rolled his eyes and then walked into the kitchen and Curt followed him,

"What would you like?" Riker asked smiling at Curt and then opening their cereal cupboard,

"Can I have some lucky charms?" Curt said, rubbing the back of his neck, expecting Riker to laugh at him for wanting a kid's breakfast cereal,

"Yeah, I thought I was the only adult who liked them" Riker said laughing,

"Not sure you can really be classed as an adult" Curt said, as Riker went to get two bowls from the cupboard,

"Hey!" Riker said, "I'm only a few years younger than you, and I'm twenty which make me an adult, I just can't legally drink yet", Riker was a bit touchy when any other the Warblers called him a kid because well there were many reasons, and because of this they just teased him even more,

"Suppose" Curt said, as Riker made them both breakfast and handed one bowl to Curt, they went back into the living room, and sat on the sofa.

"Riker let you eat his lucky charms" Mark said, "He must like you", Stormie laughed at her husband's joke but Curt and Riker just went slightly red and tried to laugh it off just a little too late causing Stormie and Mark to exchange puzzled looks. Curt and Riker had been too busy trying to cover up the fact that they had got embarrassed to notice the each other's embarrassment.

Gradually the other Lynch's started to wake up, first Rydel then Ryland and Rocky, but from the yelling and the loud bang it sounded like Ryland woke Rocky up by tipping Rocky and his bed upside down. The day passed fairly quickly, the boys just played video games all day since none of them could be bothered to go out and when it when they went to bed, Curt so badly wanted a hug from Riker again, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to freak Riker out.

Curt knew he couldn't keep hiding what he felt for Riker, one day he would mess up and it would all come out. That night he went to sleep thinking about whether he should tell Riker how he felt soon or whether to just wait until Riker figures it out or until he screws up and Riker guesses. Curt would prefer to be the one to tell Riker and that's what he would do but not anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday

"It seems like we, stay up and talk through the night, oh what do you say" Curt heard when he woke up, along with a gentle strumming of a guitar,

"Just say you'll stay" Curt half sang half said, in his sleepy haze,

"Morning" Riker chuckled; there was a thud as he put his guitar on the floor,

"What time is it?" Curt asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he looked around the room. Riker was sat on his bed, his hair messed up from sleeping and it made him look really cute.

"Ten thirty" Riker said, "We are going to go shopping soon because Rocky needs new clothes, Rydel wants new clothes and I miss Hollister, do you want to come?"

"I don't know" Curt said, he hated shopping and Riker knew that,

"Oh please" Riker said, making puppy dog eyes at him "It will be fun, I promise"

"Oh okay, fine!" Curt said, getting out of bed, he couldn't say no to Riker.

Riker drove, Curt, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland to the nearest mall,

"I'm gonna go meet up with my friends" Ryland said when they entered the mall,

"Okay, I will text you when we need to leave" Riker said, as Ryland walked away,

"Should we just shop on our own and then meet up for lunch?" Rydel asked, "It will make things quicker"

"Yeah sure" Rocky said, Curt just shrugged,

"Okay, but Curt's coming with me" Riker said, "I don't trust him on his own in a mall"

"I'm not five, I can go around a mall on my own" Curt said,

"Oh so all the times you have sent me a text asking me where shops are or where the exit is because you are lost, that's considered being okay to be in a mall on your own?" Riker asked,

"I'm not good with directions" Curt said,

"That's exactly why you are coming with me" Riker said, "and you can't pick your own clothes very well"

"What's wrong with what I wear?" Curt asked,

"Nothing, they are just a bit normal and plain, that's all" Riker said shrugging. Curt looked down at what he was wearing and he had to admit he usually just put on whatever he could find and then he looked at Riker whose clothes were usually carefully picked out and put together. Rydel and Rocky went off on their own, while Riker dragged Curt to Hollister.

"It's so dark in here" Curt said, as they entered Hollister. The smell of the shop reminded him of Riker which wasn't surprising since most of his clothes were from here,

"I don't really need new clothes" Riker said, looking at some of the t-shirts,

"Why are we in here then?" Curt asked,

"I was going to pick you out some stuff" Riker said, pulling out a red t-shirt, "And I can't believe they are still selling this design" Riker opened it up showing it Curt. Curt started laughing when he saw it; the t-shirt was the same as Riker's pink one with the number 63 on.

"I'm gonna have to get this aren't I?" Curt asked, not waiting for an answer he took the t-shirt off Riker.

"Now we can match!" Riker said,

"We already have matching clothes" Curt said, rolling his eyes as Riker started to grab more clothes for him,

"Yeah but fans gave them to us" Riker said, he then started to look through the trousers, "What size are you?"

"Uhhh… medium I guess" Curt said, he wasn't really sure, he usually just brought the size that looked right, "Wait, how did you know what size I needed for the shirts?"

"I can just tell" Riker said, handing him a pair of skinny jeans,

"I'm not wearing skinny jeans!" Curt said, trying to give them back to Riker,

"Why not?" Riker asked, taking the trousers back from Curt,

"They look really uncomfortable" Curt said,

"Would I wear them if they were?" Riker asked, "Just try them on?"

"Fine" Curt sighed, taking the trousers and the rest of the clothes to the changing rooms. Riker waited outside the changing stall Curt was in,

"I want to see the jeans" Riker said, "You can't buy them if they look stupid"

"Brilliant so they might look stupid on me?" Curt asked, he was pulling the jeans on wondering why they had to be so tight,

"No, that's not what I meant" Riker said, "Just hurry up"

"Okay, how do they look?" Curt asked, walking out of the changing rooms in his jeans,

"Uhh" Riker said, staring slightly then shaking his head, which Curt thought was a bit weird, "Fine, they look fine"

"So should I get them?" Curt asked,

"Yeah, if you want" Riker said, "Oh and try that plaid shirt on", Curt went back into the changing rooms and tried on the red plaid shirt Riker had given him to try on.

"Have you decided what you are going to buy?" Riker asked, when Curt left the changing room,

"Yeah, the three six and the blue t-shirt, the jeans and the plaid shirt" Curt said, handing everything he wasn't getting to the worker in the changing room, "Are you sure you're not getting anything?"

"I'm sure" Riker said, he really didn't need any new clothes. Curt paid for his clothes and then complained about how much it cost when they came out of the shop. Riker text Rydel and Rocky to tell them to meet them too meet them for lunch, Riker and Curt didn't realise how long they were in Hollister for so they all decided to leave after lunch.

"Riker" Curt said, when Riker, Rydel and Rocky were in the car,

"Yeah?" Riker asked, about to start the car

"You've forgotten Ryland" Curt said,

"Oh shit, yeah!" Riker said, pulling out his phone, "He doesn't usually come with us shopping". Curt laughed as Riker dialled Ryland's number, telling him to meet them at the car. When Ryland arrived they drove back to the Lynch's house.

"Do you want to go to Get Shaved?" Mark asked when they all got back to the house,

"Sure" Riker said, "Curt, have you been to get shaved before?"

"No" Curt said, "It seems like everyone has except me"

"Well now you get to see how awesome it is" Rocky said,

"Yeah, it's so good" Riker added, "Wear what you brought at Hollister"

"Why can't I wear what I've got on?" Curt asked,

"Because I want everyone to see how awesome I am at picking out clothes from Hollister" Riker said,

"Fine" Curt said, walking to Riker's room to get changed. When he was ready they headed to Get Shaved. It was kind of busy there because it was the holidays so more people had time to go, when they were in the queue Curt just got extremely confused at what all the flavours were so Riker had to order them the same thing.

Curt sat next to Riker on one of the benches and with the other Lynch's,

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but can I please have a picture?" a girl asked Curt and Riker, she was about fourteen and was with her friend who looked to excited to talk, "We love you so much as Warblers"

"Of course you can and thanks" Riker said, Riker took a picture with the girls first and then sat back down while Curt took a picture with the two girls. As they left Curt went to sit back down but he stumbled backwards and half fell onto Riker's lap and half onto the bench,

"Sorry" Curt said, going bright red as he moved so he was no longer sitting on Riker,

"It's okay" Riker said rubbing the back of his neck, he had also gone bright red. Rydel laughed once they were sat properly again, "What?"

"Oh nothing" Rydel said, going back to her conversation with Rocky. The night passed fairly quickly, because some of the Lynch's friends had shown up and they were all quite funny and nice, the one thing Curt thought was off with the night was every time he and Riker brushed past each other they would both get pretty embarrassed. Curt knew why he got embarrassed and he hoped it was the same reason for Riker too, but he highly doubted that.


End file.
